


Последнее желание

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Main Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Уцуро победил и решил проявить великодушие.





	Последнее желание

Что-то горело.   
Огонь слепил, опалял лицо, но отворачиваться не имело смысла – огонь был повсюду.  
Такасуги лежал, привалившись к чему-то твёрдому – обломку здания, куску асфальта – и старательно смотрел на пламя. Яростная пляска огня вышибала слезу, но он заставлял себя смотреть, не жмуриться. Опусти он веки – уже не смог бы поднять их вновь.  
Боли он почти не чувствовал, ног – тоже. Воздух раскалился, гудел от жара, но его всё равно бил озноб, жизнь утекала вместе с кровью, но Такасуги не жалел. Единственное, о чём стоило жалеть – что он не умер сразу, как все остальные. Как все…   
Они погибли: его Кихейтай, его Джои, даже Камуи, казавшийся бессмертным. Все, кого он привёл за собой на эту бессмысленную битву, все, кто сражался за Эдо, все, кто даже не знал о сражении и спокойно спал в своих постелях где-то на другой стороне планеты – все они были мертвы или умрут совсем скоро вместе с Землёй.   
Такасуги не испытывал сожалений, горечи, на эмоции не осталось сил, не осталось сил смотреть в огонь, и он с облегчением смежил веки. Причин бороться и цепляться за жизнь тоже не осталось.  
Стало легче, треск пламени стих, заглушённый гулом крови, изнеможение надавило на плечи, толкая в объятия темноты. Такасуги ещё успел подумать, что это будет просто – просто уснуть.   
– Ещё остался кто-то живой?   
Смутно знакомый голос, холодный тон. Такасуги со стоном вынырнул из забытья, уже понимая, что легко умереть ему не дадут. Наверное, он не заслужил лёгкой смерти.  
Смотреть на того, кто склонился над ним, не хотелось, да и веки сделались неподъёмными, он не смог бы разлепить их даже если бы захотел.  
– Такасуги Шинске? Не ожидал, что ты окажешься самым живучим.  
Такасуги распахнул глаза. Он узнал голос – не этот, холодный и чужой – а голос из детства, который старался и не мог забыть.  
Сначала он не увидел ничего, кроме чёрной тени, разрезавшей сплошную стену огня. Слёзы застилали взор, всё расплывалось.  
– У… цу…ро…  
– Я думал, ты назовёшь меня иначе.   
Замолчи.  
– Например…  
Молчи!  
– Шоё.  
Вот теперь Такасуги почувствовал это: горечь, боль, отчаяние – всё то, что и должен чувствовать проигравший. Он так долго сражался ради Шоё и всё равно не смог ничего изменить, не смог отомстить его убийце. Неудачник.  
Он закашлялся. Кровь забивала горло, и Такасуги кашлял и кашлял, мучительно, до сухих спазмов, пока наконец не смог её выплюнуть.  
Уцуро наклонился над ним. Сморгнув слёзы, Такасуги разглядел белый овал лица, тёмные провалы глаз, светлые, почти золотые в свете пламени волосы.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Уцуро светским тоном.  
Такасуги чувствовал, что не может пошевелить правой рукой. А если бы и мог, если бы получилось схватить обломок меча и воткнуть прямо в незащищённое горло, Уцуро бы только посмеялся над ним. Даже бессмертного можно убить, но какой смысл убивать того, кто сам хочет умереть?  
– Наверное, это больно.  
Боль рождалась в груди, сдавливала лёгкие, не позволяя дышать, скручивалась в животе тугим узлом. Боль, не имеющая никакого отношения к ранам.  
– Добить? – спросил Уцуро равнодушно. – Или сам справишься?  
Он вдруг тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха мороз прошёл по коже. Шоё никогда так не смеялся, никогда.  
– Или же, – прошептал Уцуро, – я мог бы излечить тебя. Хочешь ещё пожить? Недолго, те полчаса, что остались до гибели Земли.   
Такасуги хотел умереть. Хотел вернуться в прошлое и всё исправить. Но что он мог? Он так старался, но его усилия оказались тщетны, они все, все вместе, ничего не смогли. Не смогли защитить Шоё. Снова.  
– Я жду ответа.  
Шоё иногда тоже так говорил на уроке, совсем другим, мягким, подбадривающим тоном, от которого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Сможешь сразиться со мной ещё раз. Это будет весело.   
Единственное, чего Такасуги хотел – чтобы Уцуро, чтобы эта тварь замолчала наконец, чтобы можно было просто смотреть и видеть Шоё. Напоследок, перед смертью увидеть Шоё, всё такого же молодого, не постаревшего ни на год, во всём чёрном, с пятнами крови на щеке, со сбившейся набок чёлкой.  
– Шоё…   
Какой приятный предсмертный бред. Жаль только, что Шоё хмурился и смотрел с равнодушным любопытством. Раньше в его взгляде не было равнодушия.  
– Вот значит как. Забавно.  
Лишённый эмоций голос разрушил иллюзию, и Такасуги окатило разочарованием. Шоё умер давным-давно, а тварь, убившая его, так и осталась безнаказанной.   
– Почему бы и нет? – Уцуро как будто разговаривал сам с собой. – Могу проявить великодушие, раз уж я победил.  
Он улыбнулся широко и лживо, отвратительно пародируя знакомую улыбку, и вдруг протянул к нему руки. Такасуги инстинктивно отшатнулся. Бесполезно – он не мог двигаться, а Уцуро был уже совсем близко, настолько близко, что бледное лицо загородило обзор, расплылось, потеряв очертания, остались только глаза, бурые, как запёкшаяся кровь.  
Смотреть в эти жуткие глаза было невыносимо, Такасуги зажмурился, ожидая удара, но Уцуро просто обнял его. Просто обхватил рукой за плечи, погладил по спине, по затылку, нежно, как больного ребёнка, потёрся щекой о щеку. Лучше бы ударил.  
– Ну как, нравится? – губы двигались над ухом, слова отравой вливались в разум. – Должно нравиться, ты ведь этого всегда хотел. Он, кстати, знал, чего ты хочешь, но не подавал виду. Наш старый добрый Шоё.  
Он надавил Такасуги на затылок. Следовало сопротивляться, следовало помнить, что перед ним жестокая бессердечная тварь, убившая Шоё, убившая всех, кто был дорог, но на ненависть сил не осталось тоже. Такасуги медленно наклонил голову и прижался щекой к твёрдому плечу.   
– Вот так, хороший мальчик.   
Уцуро поцеловал его в макушку, легко, тепло, как когда-то очень давно, делал Шоё. Такасуги так старался забыть об этом, вытравить из сердца, даже сумел поверить, что забыл, но воспоминания вернулись мгновенно, такие же яркие, как и раньше. Под веками стало мокро.  
– Шшшш. Ты сражался, устал, отдохни немного.   
Голос звучал мягко, по-доброму, сильная ладонь гладила по спине, и Такасуги сдался.   
Он не мог двигаться, не чувствовал тела, последние крохи сил уходили на то, чтобы дышать, но боль, смерть и дыхание сейчас потеряли значение. Сначала дрогнули пальцы, потом напряглись мышцы, дрожа от усилия, Такасуги поднял левую, не покалеченную руку и почти уронил её на чужую спину, вцепившись в складки хаори. Сразу же накрыло противным мелким ознобом, но возможность в последний раз обнять Шоё того стоила.  
Он здесь, рядом – его руки и голос, его волосы, пахнущие дымом и кровью, но ещё и цветами, совсем как раньше, его губы так близко, достаточно повернуть голову.  
Такасуги никогда не дотрагивался до губ Шоё наяву, только в фантазиях, для него были внове их мягкость и насмешливый изгиб. Он даже не целовал – прикладывался, как паломник к святыне, как самурай к мечу господина – с восторгом и трепетом. И с осторожностью, словно и правда касался острого лезвия.   
Шоё скользнул ладонью ему под затылок, удерживая и направляя, шевельнул губами, ответил. Обмирая от собственной смелости, Такасуги просунул язык ему в рот, почувствовал ответное движение. И тут его снова скрутило приступом кашля.  
Он отшатнулся, болезненно сотрясаясь всем телом, надрывая горло, выхаркивая липкую кровь, и упал бы навзничь, если бы его не удержали за плечи.  
– О поцелуях ты тоже мечтал, но ни за что бы ему не признался. Я выгляжу более доступным, или близкая смерть придаёт наглости?  
Такасуги не слушал, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая колкий воздух, обдиравший лёгкие. Хватка на плечах стала крепче, его развернули, вынудив снова посмотреть в бледное, до боли знакомое лицо.   
– Интересно, он бы тебе позволил? Наверное, да, я же позволяю.   
Минутная слабость прошла, Такасуги осознавал, что перед ним не Шоё, но это уже не имело никакого значения. Он умирал, приступ кашля выжал остатки энергии. Зрение будто затянуло плёнкой, и сквозь неё взгляд бурых глаз казался задумчивым и внимательным.   
Уцуро провёл пальцами по его губам, стирая кровь, потом снова обнял и притянул к себе.  
– Отдыхай, Шинске, уже недолго осталось. Ты сделал всё, что мог, ты молодец.  
Именно так говорил Шоё. Шинске из кожи вон лез во время спарринга, но ему ни разу не удалось хотя бы коснуться сэнсэя боккеном, а Шоё потом лечил его синяки, гладил по голове и говорил: «Молодец, ты сделал всё, что мог».  
Такасуги с шумом вдохнул воздух, горло свело рыданием.  
– Тише. Спи, Шинске, спи.  
Ладонь гладила по волосам, по спине, тёплое дыхание щекотало щёку. Спать… да, он очень устал и хотел спать.  
И он проспал, подскочил последним, наспех оделся и помчался в додзё. Пробежал через двор, утопающий в зелени, залитый солнцем.  
– Опаздываешь, Такасуги.  
Кацура, как всегда опрятный и собранный, уже стоял в полной защите, опираясь на боккен.  
– Он это специально сделал, чтобы все его ждали, – буркнул Гинтоки, хотя сам ещё сидел на земле и с сопением подтягивал ремешки на доспехе. – Любит быть в центре внимания.  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Шинске.  
Гинтоки показал ему язык, а он в ответ скорчил страшную рожу, оттянув нижние веки пальцами.  
– Рад, что вы такие бодрые с утра.  
Шоё стоял на энгава, спрятав ладони в рукавах, его лицо расчерчивали тени, тёмная и светлая полоса, тёмная и светлая. Он улыбался, и у Шинске закололо под рёбрами, то ли от этой улыбки, то ли от быстрого бега. 

Такасуги Шинске умер счастливым. Лицо разгладилось, стало безмятежным, окровавленные губы сложились в лёгкую улыбку.   
– Я сегодня исполняю желания, – тихо проговорил Уцуро, – твои и его. Он ведь больше всего хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, кому это знать, как не мне   
Одними кончиками пальцев он погладил Такасуги по щеке, отвёл волосы за ухо, склонился над ним, как будто собираясь поцеловать, но в последний момент передумал и уложил головой на своё плечо.   
– Спи, – пробормотал он, почти не осознавая, что говорит. – И я тоже скоро усну. Спокойной ночи, Шинске.   
Уцуро так и сидел, укачивая в объятиях тяжёлое, ещё тёплое тело – всё девятнадцать минут, оставшихся до гибели Земли.


End file.
